


Dorm Room

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano/Spain. PWP. Bondage. College AU. Dorms. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Room

We started with light caresses. He would touch me there and I would explode. It helped a lot. It kept me calm and focused. It helped me _think_.

Whenever I felt anxious and irritable, I did it. But sometimes… Most of the time… It wasn’t enough. I was not enough. In the end, I would always come and find him. He would touch me. I would explode. Repeat the process.

Not really. We didn’t exactly do the same things again and again. He felt my ass. I probably shouldn’t have let him. I wasn’t thinking or I was thinking with my dick and it felt so good. I didn’t want him to stop.

He crooked his fingers inside. In the beginning, he only used one. He said I come fast with just one. Then he put in two. Then three. He would use lube sometimes, especially if he wanted to put more than two of his fingers inside me. There were times when he would have me beg to slip his finger in. He was that good.

I didn’t know how we got this far. He said he wanted to ‘put it in.’ I didn’t know what came over me. I didn’t know what was inside of my head. Maybe it was him. Maybe he invaded my “stupid” little brain (he did say it was small and probably full of tomatoes) into thinking of him most of the time.

It was good, like all our previous encounters. It was really good. I told him I wanted to do it again.

I wasn’t keeping count of how many times we did it… Okay, I lied and I did count. We touched more than twenty times in three months. We fucked more than that in one and a half. That was what we did, right? We were having sex.

We weren’t making love at all.

One day, he said it would feel better if he tied my hands to the bed. I didn’t even notice him binding me with my own towel! I told him I didn’t want to and he untied me. He untied my right hand. While he fucked me, I clawed at his back. I thought I was getting even. I had to buy wrist warmers for the bruises on my left wrist.

It tingled and tickled me for a week and I let him tie me up completely the next time we met. I couldn’t wear slippers without wearing my socks for a month.

But it still felt good. I could feel the burn of the cloth or leather or metal on my skin for days. When I remember, I imagine him being with me. Next to me… In me…

All the times he tied my knees to the metal bar, he would murmur things I did not understand. The words were so accented I couldn’t make out his Italian. The warmth of his breath travelled from my ears to my chest. I knew it did. Why else would my heart swell every time he did that?

The more he restrained me, the more passionate I feel. I couldn’t wrap my arms around him. I couldn’t close my legs. The more he restrained me, the more I wanted to… to… to spread myself thin all over his body and take all he would give me…

Sometimes I challenged him. Clenched around him so tight it knocks the air out of his lungs. Add a good roll of my hips and a coy smile to that and he’s sold. I lost if he decided to tease me more. I won if he decided to grip my hips and Fuck. Me. Harder.

I always did win.

He showed me new toys every time we meet. I could never remember what they were called. The ones I liked the most turned out to be the ones he liked the most. I wanted to imagine that since we end up using those same toys almost all the time.

Once, he hit it inside of me so hard I screamed. He brought me a mouth gag the next day. It was supposed to keep me quiet. It helped a lot. I never knew I made so much noise before.

I didn’t really care. I… I thought I was falling in love.

.

x0x0x

.

“Nggh! Toni-Fuck!-shit,” Lovino gasped, “Quit moving around!”

“But you’re taking so damn long!” Toni urgently whispered back at him.

They were on his bed. Toni was on all fours, gripping the sheets and bucking his hips against Lovino.

“Just hurry up! I’m so close…” Toni moaned.

Lovino stilled his body, only rocking ever slightly. He worked his hands all over Toni and gently placed them on Toni’s hips. Then he rocked harder and faster, just barely grazing at the places Toni loved as he kept a firm hold on Toni’s hips.

“Aaaah! Lovi! So close—! Just a little bit—! Fuck! Let me—AAAaah!”

Lovino smirked. He pulled out. Neither of them came yet.

“Loviii! Come back!” Toni whined.

“Let me get my books from next door—“

“You can get your damn books later!” and further prove his point, Toni desperately slammed both of his arms on the bed. He couldn’t really do much else.

Lovino couldn’t smile any wider. He had Toni blindfolded, handcuffed and tied to the bed post and his feet to the spreader bar with his ass squirming in the air. Now all he needed was the mouth gag. The one his little brother stole.

“I’ll be back before you know it. It’s just next door,” Lovino nearly sang as he picked up an anal plug, “This will keep you occupied while I’m a gone.”

He slid the plug in and turned the vibration to medium.

“But it’s not long enough—!” Toni mewled and bucked against the toy.

“Shh. Keep quiet,” Lovi scolded Toni. He dragged his pants back on to cover himself and softly went out of the room. He could see Toni pouting but keeping quiet as he closed the door.

The next room wasn’t as empty as he would have wanted. He ignored the ashen, surprised faces and headed towards his brother’s dresser. He dug through the underwear, yanked the wood and leather mouth gag and stomped his way back to his room, not forgetting to slam the door.

Of course, he found Toni as he had left him. He traced lines on Toni’s trembling back.

“Lovi, please… You’re taking too long…” Toni whimpered, jerking his hips with every tremor that ran through his body.

“Yes, yes. Coming right at you,” Lovino grumbled as he slipped the mouth gag in place. He tugged at the plug before callously jerking it out of the body beneath him. Toni’s yelp was muffled by the gag.

“I guess I can’t have you like this either,” Lovino mussed.

He held Toni’s legs and delicately turned him over. He kissed Toni’s feet one after the other and released them from the spreader bar. He kissed the reddened ankles as Toni groaned and wriggled as far down the bed as he could go. Toni’s gasps and whimpers encouraged Lovino. He tenderly trailed kisses from Toni’s feet and only up his thighs before the man impatiently wrapped his legs around Lovino’s waist. The blindfold slipped a bit and an eye pierced a glare at him while Toni growled.

“Alright, alright, I get it already,” Lovino whispered back. He righted the blindfold. He yanked his pants down and gave his dick a few jerks with his hand. He positioned himself and slowly pushed the head in.

Toni moaned. Lovino loved making him moan. He ran his hands all over Toni’s shaking body again, pausing on the hips. Toni gasped as Lovino dug his fingers in and plunged all the way to his balls. Toni screamed and groaned. Lovino felt Toni trying to twist away from him and tightened his grip. Moments later, Toni was wheezing and writhing, trying to create some friction around him. Lovino understood. He let go of Toni’s hips (how did he leave angry marks there?) and lifted one of Toni’s legs over his shoulder. He caressed Toni’s wet cock with his other hand, rubbing the slit with his thumb.

“Good,” Lovino murmured as he lowered his body, making deeper and slow thrusts, “I should reward you for being _good_ , right? What do you want?”

A grunt and a whimper answered him as he lifted Toni’s other leg. He kept a steady rhythm and teased, “Come on, tell me…”

Lovino gave one sharp thrust and Toni spilled all over their stomachs. Toni’s whole body shuddered, tight all around Lovino. He waited for Toni’s breathing to calm down.

“How about I forgive you for coming before I do? Is that reward good enough?”

Toni shook his head violently and spewed muffled nonsense because of the gag. His eyes were wide, Lovino noticed and the poorly fixed blindfold fell past his ear to his nose. He couldn’t help but smile as he fixed the blindfold.

“Do you want me to take the blindfold off?” Toni shook his head.

“Do you want me to take the gag off?” There was a slight pause. Toni slowly shook his head.

“You can only pick one of them. I’m not going to remove the hand cuffs,” He ran his fingers lightly over the reddened skin on Toni’s wrists, “Just so you know.”

There was another pause, as if Toni tried to think. Lovino didn’t have the time for Toni to think!

“I’ll remove the gag,” he murmured near Toni’s ear and blew hot air on it. He could feel Toni’s interest taking peak again. He licked Toni’s ear lobe and neck, kissing and tasting him before removing the gag. Toni responded most feverishly to shows of affection like this.

Toni was kissing him and panting and quivering under him again, making light rocking motions with his hips. Toni’s face was flushed and small sounds escaped his lips. It was delicious. And beautiful. Very beautiful.

“Toni, what do you want?” Lovino mocked.

“Fuck me again,” Toni hissed.

Something Lovino would be more than happy to give. He pulled back, nearly pulling out before slowly pushing in again.

Toni shook his head again and angrily growled, “Faster.”

Another request Lovino would be very happy to do. He slowly pulled out one last time before plunging back in. Toni yelled and Lovino had to kiss him to keep him quiet.

“My brother’s still next door. Shush,” Lovino muttered low. He could hear Toni grinding his teeth, desperate to keep his yelps and moans in check. This was why Lovino wanted the gag in the first place.

He moved faster, plunging into Toni and pulling out, trying to find that spot again—

“NgaaAAAaa-ngh!”

He could feel it. The tight feeling in his stomach. He was close now. He grunted as he lowered one of his hands to hold Toni’s cock. He dragged and squeezed. Toni moaned helplessly.

“BROTHER! I needed that gag!”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

“Was that Feli?” Toni panicked and opened an eye to peek through the slipping blindfold.  Lovino pushed and aimed at that spot he knew Toni loved. Toni whimpered and screamed and closed his eyes in ecstasy. Lovino glared at the intruder.

“You just heard wrong, he was talking to someone else outside,” he groaned out as he lied. He kept thrusting.

“Ah! L-Lovi—! I really heard—Ngggh!”

“Shh. I told you, he’s not here.”

Lovino glared at his brother who gawked at the scene. He stubbornly focused his attention back to Toni. There was just no way in hell Lovino could stop now. He was so far ahead. He pounded into Toni with renewed vigor.

_“Yes, there! So big—!”_

_“Faster!”_

_“Deeper!”_

_“Right there. Just a bit more—!”_

Toni shrieked as he came. Lovino continued to pound ruthlessly into him as he rode out his orgasm. He growled low when he felt the knots in his stomach undo themselves. When the ringing in his ears stopped, he grabbed his shirt and threw it over the Spaniard’s face. Toni whimpered when he pulled out.

Lovino glared at his little brother again in an attempt to catch his attention. His brother’s eyes shifted between him and Toni several times before he stopped to stare at Lovino.

Feli blushed and mouthed, _“Isn’t he the popular one from the Soccer club?”_

He mouthed back, _“Mind your own business.”_ and flipped him the bird.

“Lovi,” Toni panted, his voice hoarse, “I think that was Feli. Did he hear?

“Lovi, I can’t breathe. Take off your shirt— oh, it smells good.

“I can’t see, Lovi.

“Lovi. _Lovi._ I wanna cuddle! The hand cuffs are starting to hurt—”

“Stop whining,” Lovino scolded Toni, “I told you Feli didn’t come in.”

Feli hurried to retrieve the mouth gag from somewhere on the bed. Lovino took the chance to slap his brother’s arm. Feli yelped silently and scuttled away.

Lovino sighed low to mask the sound of the door closing. He removed his shirt from Toni’s sweaty face. He wiped some of the perspiration that threatened to go into Toni’s eyes. He seriously considered leaving the man tied while he took his time with his afterglow. He sighed again, gently removing the handcuffs from Toni’s wrists, caressing the raw skin. He had some ointment somewhere. He had to get to it, later.

Toni yanked the blindfold from his face and licked his wrists.

“This will bruise for a long while,” Toni whispered.

“I know,” Lovino apologized. He grabbed the discarded blanket to wrap it around their bodies. Toni took the liberty to lay his head on Lovino’s chest without permission. Their frantic hearts tried to beat in unison.

“What kind of _going away sex_ was that?”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
